Remembering Sunday
by CantThinkOfAUsername1029
Summary: "Forever and Always," he mumbled to her. "Always and Forever," she choked out, her throat tight from crying. A genuine smile spread across both of their faces as they stood, Fang slipping the ring onto her finger. Upon closer inspection, there was a small engraving on the back. "Forever and Always" Forever seemed awfully short now.


**Guise, I'm back! :DD I went on a (not so short) hiatus, just while I got my ideas in place. So to whoever is still with me, I LOVE YOU GUISE! Cx Aaaaaaanyways, it's loosely based off of the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low and maybe a dash of Terrible Things by Mayday Parade c; I may or may not continue this. Depends on what you guise want. So yeah :3 Enjoyyyyy! c:**

A young man, merely age 23, fluttered his eyes open to see sunlight streaming through the half closed curtains. He brought a hand up in an attempt to shield his eyes and let them adjust to the sudden change. Running a hand through his shaggy black hair, he swung his legs carelessly over the side of the bed, much too big for one person. He rubbed his eyes feverishly, he hadn't gotten any sleep since somewhere after two in the morning. It didn't help that he had a killer hangover. All his nights had been drinking now a days...

He walked, more like stumbled, into the small kitchen and poured himself a large cup of black coffee. Scowling, he took a big drink, not caring for the taste anymore. He finished it in a few swift gulps, and carelessly put the mug in the sink.

He slipped into an old pair of black jeans and a blue v-neck tee, putting on his trusty converse last. Snatching his keys up, he headed for the door. The weather had drastically changed since he woke up this morning. Storm clouds were rolling in and they didn't look in the slightest pleasant. _Rain soon_, he thought to himself. He continued walking anyways, not really caring where he was going. It wasn't much longer before a heavy downpour started. In a matter of minutes, he was drenched from head to toe. He was indifferent to this though. He walked and walked, until he reached a surprising destination. He was at the edge of a forest.

Not any forest.

_The_ forest.

_"Oh my gosh, come on!" she yelled, laughing. She started tugging on his hand, bringing a slight blush to his face._

_"I don't know..." he mumbled looking away._

_ "We haven't been here in ages!" A cheeky smile spread across her face, bringing a smirk to his. He sighed._

_"Fine," he said, playfully being begrudging. Her laugh echoed through the forest._

_ She dragged him into the forest, her navigating the way. She seemed to know the paths like the last time she had been here was yesterday, not almost four years. Fallen branches and leaves crunched beneath their feet, the only sound other than a few birds. He looked around, taking in the breathtaking scenery. He had forgotten how beautiful this place really was. He stood still for a moment, while the young girl scouted ahead._

_"Fang!" she yelled. "You coming?"_

_"Be there in a second, Max," he said back, jogging to catch up with her. _

_"Isn't this amazing...?" she asked, wonderment bright in her eyes. He nodded as an answer, and smirked ever so slightly. He now remembered this place clearly; how it smelled, how it looked, everything. _

_"C'mon," he said, "I think it's up here."_

_ She followed obediently, walking in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but more comfortable. She enjoyed it. She glanced at Fang, not the little boy she grew up with anymore. He had gotten taller, taller than her even, leaner, and she could pick out little hints of stubble along his now sharper jaw line. His hair was messier and longer, and covered his right eye. _He was... attractive_. Her face flushed at that last thought. _No, bad Max,_ she scolded herself_, He's your best friend... You can't have those thoughts...

_ They continued on until they found the spot Fang was searching for. It was a small clearing, only about ten feet. He smiled, a real smile, and strode into the little space. They sat in the middle, and talked for what felt like hours. Fang cleared his throat uncertainly, and Max stopped talking, her words trailing off. She looked at him curiously._

_"What is it?" she asked, her eyebrows drew together uncertainly. Thoughts were racing through his head and he just couldn't get the words out properly. She laughed, and smiled. _

_"Come on, spit it out," she said, still chuckling. _

_"Uhm, well, you see..." he began. "I know we've been friends for a while, and I really hope this changed nothing between us if you don't want to but-" he was cut off by a tackling hug from the girl sitting beside him. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she nodded quickly. He sighed in relief, a smile growing on his face._

He shook his head, dark hair flopping around. He strode into the forest, keeping his eyes on the ground. Tears cascaded to the ground as he quickly brought up a hand to wipe them away, though he knew no one could see him. He remembered that day six years ago perfectly... It was like it had happened yesterday. He eventually came to the small clearing, where practically everything had happened...

_"Come on Fang, why are we here? What is this, the second time this month?" Max asked, as for they were in the clearing. _

_"I have something special planned," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling. A breathy laugh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. They were now 20, three years from when they had come here for the first time in four years. When everything had started._

_ Fang brought her to the middle of the dainty clearing, and lowered himself down onto one knee. He shot a wicked grin at her that caused a smile to play at her lips. He sighed looking down for a brief second, then back up. He shoved his hand in his pocket, feeling the small velveteen box that had been burning a hole in his pocket. He brought it out, and opened it before her eyes. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth, silent tears leaking out of her eyes._

_"Max, you know that I love you, will you marry me...?" he asked, a shy grin on his face. She nodded, more tears spilling out. He rose from the ground, and embraced her sighing._

_"I love you so much..." she whispered in his ear._

_"Forever and Always," he mumbled back._

_"Always and Forever," she choked out, her throat tight from crying. A genuine smile spread across both of their faces as they stood, Fang slipping the ring onto her finger. Upon closer inspection, there was a small engraving on the back._

_ "Forever and Always"_

Forever seemed awfully short now.

Fang glanced down to his own ring, the words still visible. "Always and Forever". Yet more tears spilled down his face.

He couldn't take this.

He couldn't take knowing he was at fault for her death.

** Soooo, whatcha guise think? Yes, no? Tell me please :3 I might continue this if you want me to. Honestly, I was gonna finish the song with this chapter, but this seemed like a good length for the first chapter. So oh whale. Tell me what you guise think pretty pretty please c:**

~CantThinkOfAUsername1029


End file.
